culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
One Nation Under a Groove
}} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Billboard |rev2score = (favorable)Billboard review |rev3 = Blender |rev3score = Blender review |rev4 = Robert Christgau |rev4score = (A)Robert Christgau review |rev5 = Entertainment Weekly |rev5score = (A)Entertainment Weekly review |rev6 = Tower.com |rev6score = |rev7 = Rolling Stone |rev7score = Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev8 = Sputnikmusic |rev8score = Sputnikmusic review |rev9 = Vibe |rev9score = (favorable)Vibe review }} One Nation Under a Groove is the tenth studio album by American funk and rock band Funkadelic, released on September 22, 1978 on Warner Bros. Records. Recording sessions took place at United Sound Studio in Detroit, Michigan, with one song recorded live on April 15, 1978 at the Monroe Civic Center in Monroe, Louisiana.Tower.com: One Nation Under a Groove . Tower.com. Retrieved on 2008-08-11. The album was the first album to include keyboardist and frequent songwriter Walter "Junie" Morrison. One Nation Under a Groove was Funkadelic's most commercially successful album, and one of its most critically lauded. It is also regarded by many as the greatest funk album of all time and ranks at or near the top of many "best album" lists in disparate genres.Acclaimed Music - One Nation Under a Groove (rankings, ratings, etc.). Acclaimed Music. Retrieved on 2008-08-11. The album was later featured on Vibe magazine's 100 Essential Albums of the 20th Century list. In 2003, the album is ranked number 177 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.177) One Nation Under a Groove : Rolling Stone. Rolling Stone. Retrieved on 2008-08-11. The album is listed as one of the 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Songs and music One Nation Under a Groove is a very loose concept album (as are most of Funkadelic's works), essentially declaring the power of Funk (see P Funk mythology) to do two interconnected things: become an open-minded, happy, and goal-oriented person, and dance well. This is the power of Funk stated in less clear terms on previous albums (Free Your Mind... And Your Ass Will Follow). "One Nation Under a Groove" This song became Funkadelic's biggest hit and the group's only million selling single, and is today regarded as one of their signature songs, being a part of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs That Shaped Rock and Roll and Rolling Stone magazine's list of "the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". It was also a top 40 hit. The song refers to dancing as a path to freedom: the "dancing" can be seen as metaphoric, though. "Groovallegiance" A song with a slow funky beat, Groovallegiance continues the album's loose concept about forming "One Nation Under a Groove". It references the "United Funk of Funkadelica", supposedly the one nation referred to in the title and presents the taking of an oath pledging groovallegiance to the funk. Groovallegiance is an excellent example of the vocal finesse of the group and also features a rare bass solo. "Who Says a Funk Band Can't Play Rock?!" In keeping the album's theme of breaking political, social, and musical barriers, this song is a cross between funk and rock, mixing a funky bassline with heavy, more rock oriented guitar and drums. The lyrics are simple, referring to why a funk band can, contrary to popular belief, play rock: regardless, it is one of their most popular songs. "P.E. Squad (The Doo-Doo Chasers)" "Promentalshitbackwashpsychosis Enema Squad (The Doo-Doo Chasers)" is a long, scatological song with references to the world being, among other things, a toll-free toilet. "Into You" A Funk ballad that features bass singer Ray Davis as the primary lead vocalist, a rarity among Funkadelic songs. "Cholly (Funk Getting Ready To Roll!)" This song deals with a man once interested in classical music who is introduced to funk and phone cords by some friends of his: at first, he is doubtful of it, but he eventually grows to love it. Original LP track listing In the US, the original album came with a bonus 7" EP. In Europe, the Bonus-EP was replaced by a bonus 12" 45rpm mini-album containing the 3 EP tracks on one side and an extended version of "One Nation Under a Groove" on the other. US Priority CD track listing (note that the UK Charly Groove presents side one of the EP (Lunchmeat/PE) as tracks 7 & 8 and side two (Maggot Brain) as track 9. Personnel Funkadelic Main Invasion Force (as given in the liner notes): *Throbbasonic Funkgeetarists: **Mike 'Kidd Funkadelic' Hampton, Gary Shider *Banjo'd Muthaplucker: **Bobby Lewis *Avatarian ** Mike Hampton * Keybo' Dans & Synthezoidees: ** Bernie 'DaVinci' Worrell, Walter 'Junie' Morrison * Rotofunkie Drum & Percussionatin' Thumpdans: **Jerome Brailey, W. Bootsy Collins, Larry Fratangelo, Tyrone Lampkin *Bass Thumpasaurians: **William 'Bootsy' Collins, Rodney "Skeet" Curtis, Cordell 'Boogie' Mosson *Funkadelic Blamgusta Vocaloids (Voices For Da Nation!): **George Clinton, Raymond (Stingray) Davis, Ron Ford, Mallia Franklin, Lynn Mabry, W. 'Junie' Morrison, Cordell Mosson, Dawn Silva, Gary "Dowop" Shider, Greg Thomas, Jeanette Washington, Debbie Wright See also *List of number-one R&B albums of 1978 (U.S.) References External links * One Nation Under a Groove at Discogs * The Motherpage Category:1978 albums Category:Funkadelic albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums